criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Young and the Lifeless/Transcript
Chief Andrea Marquez (hands on her hips, excitedly): ''Hello there, <Rank> ! Hope you're as excited as I am to head to our next district! ''Amy (nervously): ''Hi . I'm here too. Ready to get back to some police work... ''Chief Marquez (crossing her arms, shocked): ''Amy! What are you doing here? After everything that happened in White Peaks... What happened with your brother... You should be resting! ''Amy (sadly): ''I'll admit, I've had better days, but I know that getting back to work should clear my mind... ''Chief Marquez: ''That's nonsense. You need to rest, Amy. I'll assign Frank to show around Ivywood. ''Frank (shocked): ''Me? But I can't stand Ivywood! ''Chief Marquez (hands on her hips, excitedly) : ''Oh please, Frank. It's sunshine everyday in Ivywood! It's where all your dreams come true! ''Chief Marquez (crossing her arms): ''There are movie sets galore with new films being made daily... , you might even run into celebrities! ''Frank (rubbing his head): ''No thanks. All those people with their tiny barking dogs and fake smiles- ''Chief Marquez (shouting): ''Frank! You do your job or I'm sending you back home... without pay! ''Frank (sweating): ''Alright! I'll do it, relax! Come on , let's go before I get a whoopin'! 'At the Ivywood Sign...' ''Frank: ''Well there you have it, , the best view of all of Ivywood... and also the best place to take a nap! ''Frank: ''If you don't mind, I'll just be snoozing right over here... ''Frank (worried): ''What's that, ? Something seems wrong by the sign? ''Frank: ''Oh fine, let's go investigate. Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the relaxing day I was hoping for... Chapter 1 'Investigate Ivywood Sign.' ''Frank Knight (shocked): ''Jeepers! That girl tied to the sign's been killed! And that smile cut into her face? That's nasty to the third degree! ''Frank: ''And no identification on her... we're off to a bad start. Hopefully Roxie can tell us something useful. You'll send the body over, right ? ''Frank: ''And those pieces you picked up were broken when you found them, right? Not like you stepped on them? Either way, have fun putting them back together! ''Frank (excitedly): ''And this fresh tire track... at first I thought you were just playing in the mud, but now I think you're on to something, ! ''Frank: ''What you're saying , is that there's no car here, so the killer must have left this track while driving away! ''Frank: ''If you match the tire track to identify the vehicle, we'll know what type of car the killer drove! Come on, , let's make the killer feel sorry for leaving such a clue for you! 'Examine Tire Track.' ''Frank (pumping his fist): ''Nice going, you matched the tire track we found on the crime scene to a convertible car! ''Frank (winking): ''Good thing we have an expert investigator here... me! Just kidding, this one's thanks to you, . Our killer definitely drives a convertible! 'Examine Broken Pieces.' ''Frank: ''Well , you restored a pair of... What the heck are those? Sunglasses? I can't stand all this glittery, sparkl- ''Holly (holding her pen and pad): ''Those would be my sunglasses. Good thing I have another pair because it looks like you broke them. ''Frank (angrily): ''First of all, lady, you should be thanking for fixing them. Second, why were they on our crime scene?! ''Holly: ''Precisely because it is a crime scene, darling. I was here to cover the murder before anyone else! ''Frank: ''Then will need to question you on how you knew that before the police! ''Holly (holding her pen and pad): ''Sure, but make it quick. In case you didn't know, I'm Holly Hopper, Gossip Columnist, and every second away is a precious scandal story untold! 'Talk to Holly Hopper about her presence on the Crime Scene.' ''Frank: ''Spill the beans, Ms Hopper. Your sunglasses were on the crime scene. How did you know about the crime before the police, and why didn't you report it? ''Holly: ''Oh please, sugar. It's my job to find scandal. You don't expect a journalist to spoil all her secrets, do you? ''Holly (holding her pen and pad): ''And of course I would have reported the crime... right after publishing my article! It's called "Broken Dreams on the Horizon." ''Frank (angrily): ''You're going to need to speak to our Police Chief about publishing that. We still need to verify the victim's identity and- ''Holly (holding her pen and pad): ''Oh silly man, I've already done all that. Her name is Felicia Steppingstone, another actress who came to Ivywood to become a star. ''Holly: ''She hit the spotlight a couple months back for winning that reality show "Pretty Simple Life," and she's been all the gossip since! ''Holly (holding her phone): ''Want the advice of a professional? I'd check the Imperial Theater where she signed a star yesterday for the walk of fame. ''Holly (holding her pen and pad): ''Take the tip or leave it, just don't forget to read the Holly Hopper column for all the hottest gossip! '(After talking to Holly Hopper)' ''Frank: ''That Holly Hopper thinks she knows everything, huh? Even about our victim signing a star at the Imperial Theater. ''Frank: ''Really, ? You think we should take her word for it? Well if you insist, I guess we can take a look there! 'Investigate Theater Entrance.' ''Frank: ''Well, , you managed to pick up some potentially interesting clues. Is that our victim's face on that CD? Can you reveal the rest of the faded text? ''Frank: ''And do you mind if I go watch a film while you look through that refreshment box? ''Frank: ''I'm kidding, I'll stick around to see what you find in it! 'Examine CD.' ''Frank: ''I'll admit, you revealed the text on that CD rather quickly. It reads "Songs 4 My Luv." ''Frank (laughing): ''Wow. Whoever made this CD for the victim couldn't even spell the word "love" correctly! Oh well, better send it to the lab to see who this idiot is! 'Analyze CD Text.' ''Hannah (winking): '', I hope you didn't bring me this CD to tell me I have bad taste in music! ''Hannah: ''Anyway, I listened to the CD which was just a mix of terrible songs using the victim's name, Felicia. ''Frank: ''Oh young love, it makes me sick to my stomach! ''Hannah: ''The lover boy you're looking for is a DJ, and a bad one at that! I was able to match the voice and beats to one Reggie Perez. ''Hannah: ''Besides his bad mash-ups, he's known for having quite a temper. He has been publicly dating Felicia for a few months now. ''Frank (sarcastically): ''A sappy DJ with a bad temper? I'm just dying to talk to this Reggie fellow... Not! , you better take the reigns on this one! 'Ask Reggie Perez about his relationship with the victim.' ''Reggie (shouting): ''Who did this to my girl? Do you know who did it? Because I'm about ready to bust a cap up someone's a- ''Frank: ''Whoa, cool it, kid. Don't want anything broken here, especially not me. ''Reggie (crying): ''Felicia was my boo, my shorty, my everything and anything. We were madly in love, yo! ''Reggie: ''We were 'bout to hitch it, ya know, like grown ups and stuff. ''Reggie (crying): ''But now my sugar boo is gone! I ain't got no one to sing love songs to no more! ''Reggie (shouting): ''I swear, I'm gonna find the killer, and they are gonna regret ever messing with Reggie Perez. That's DJ Reggie P for ya... and I'm getting revenge! 'Examine Refreshment Box.' ''Frank (winking): ''Not too shabby, , finding that picture under all those delicious snacks. ''Frank: ''The girl on the left in this picture looks familiar, doesn't she, ? The blonde hair, the necklace... ''Frank: ''Oh of course, it's our victim... I knew that! ''Frank: ''The frame reads "BFF"... What the heck does that mean, ? "Best Friends Forever", really? ''Frank: ''It's so girly I can't stand it! But good thinking, if they're such good friends, we'd better try and find a match for the other girl in the database! 'Examine Unknown Woman.' ''Frank (excitedly): ''Great work, . You matched the face of our victim's "Best Friend Forever" to some girl named Abbi Absinthe. ''Frank: ''She's a reality TV star, just like our victim! Must be one of those rich kids without any talent. Well you're going to be the one to break it to her that her gal pal's dead! 'Talk to Abbi Absinthe about her friendship with the victim.' ''Abbi (holding her dog): ''What? Felicia's dead? No freaking way. That's like, totally not cool. ''Frank: ''From the photo found it seems you two were "BFF," and yet that's your only reaction? ''Abbi: ''I don't cry unless I'm wearing waterproof mascara. It looks bad on camera, and clogs my pores. ''Abbi: ''But yes, we were like, totally besties. It's thanks to me that she got accepted into the celeb scene because I told her about the right clubs, the right auditions, everything. ''Abbi: ''So yeah, sure, it sucks for me that she's dead. She was someone I could trust, and that's hard to come by here in Ivywood with everyone being jealous of me all the time. ''Frank: ''People are jealous of you? Well that might be the biggest revelation you shared with us today, Ms Absinthe. ''Abbi (proudly): ''Call me Abbi, Abbi with an "i"... I spell everything with an "i" because I'm a star and everybody knows it! 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Roxie (shocked): ''Youch! Someone must have told our victim to smile from ear to ear, because she certainly took it word for word! ''Frank: ''A bit harsh, don't you think, Roxie? ''Roxie (winking): ''Why so serious, Frank? Anyway, the victim died of blood loss from all the cuts slashed into her body. ''Roxie: ''By how thin the cuts were, I'm thinking the murder weapon had to be some kind of razor. But , you'll have to find it to make sure! ''Roxie: ''On the victim's skin I did manage to find some type of powder, which being on the surface of the wounds could only have come from the killer. ''Roxie: ''I looked at the composition of the powder, and found immunoglobins, beta-lactoglobulin, and also traces of bovine serium albumin. ''Frank (confused): ''Can you translate that into English, please? ''Roxie (confidently): ''They are the ingredients in whey protein, which is the powder used in protein shakes. That means your killer drinks protein shakes! 'Later, at the office...' ''Frank (rubbing his head): ''I'll be honest, . Dealing with this homicide and a bunch of lousy suspects was not what I had planned out here in the sunshine! ''Frank: ''One thing's for sure. I sincerely hope my kids don't end up like that brainless Abbi or that angry Reggie character. ''Frank: ''And Holly Hopper? She thinks she can just storm in anywhere and take over the show? Ugh, the longer I'm here the more I can't stand this district! ''Amy (nervously): '', if you want, I can take over the case. I know Andrea wants me to rest, but people say the only way to feel better is to get back to work! ''Holly (taking pictures): ''Hold it one second there, Amy Young. I need to snap some quick photos for the article. ''Amy (shocked): ''An article? What article? And why do you need photos of me? ''Holly (holding her camera): ''Because you're famous, Amy! Pose right there, honey! You're a star! ''Amy (unbelievably): ''What? Me? I'm famous? Chapter 2 ''Holly Hopper (taking pictures): ''Smile for the camera, Amy Young! You're a star! ''Amy (sweating): ''Um, okay... ''Holly (holding her camera): ''Don't you see? It's the perfect spin on the unsolved murder of Felicia Steppingstone! ''Holly (holding her camera): ''Officer Young here looks exactly like Felicia! Murder victim and cop identical... it'll make headlines! You'll make headlines, Amy! ''Amy (shocked): ''But I'm not related to the victim! Wouldn't that be false information? ''Holly (taking pictures): ''But haven't you always wanted to be famous, darling? ''Frank (angrily): ''That's enough! I'm putting an end to this right now. Amy, go home and rest. And you, Ms Hopper, will need to ask you some more questions! ''Holly (holding her camera): ''Oh be a good sport, I'd love to have Ms Young pose by the pool where Felicia was last night for her TV show premiere! ''Frank: ''In your dreams, lady. Amy's leaving and and I will investigate the pool ourselves once we're done with you! 'Talk to Holly Hopper about harassing the police team.' ''Frank (angrily): ''First the crime scene, now you're trying to exploit the police team as well? Who exactly do you think you are, Ms Hopper? ''Holly (holding her pen and pad): ''I'm someone who knows a good story when she sees one. Ivywood is a jungle, everyone clawing to get on top. The only way to survive is to come up with the next big thing! ''Holly (holding her phone): ''I've managed to maintain a reputation for three things: driving a gorgeous convertible, making the best protein shakes, and delivering stories. ''Holly (angrily): ''But it's been a while since something hot to trot's happened, and less and less people have been reading my column. ''Holly (sadly): ''Now the magazines are telling me they want someone newer and younger instead. They don't think I have what it takes anymore. ''Holly: ''But people will be reminded soon enough... They need Holly Hopper because I break the news first... every time! 'Investigate Pool Party.' ''(Frank appears shirtless.) Frank (drying his hair with a towel): ''Nice finds, ! Hope you don't mind that I went for a little dip while you were searching around! ''Frank (placing the towel around his neck): ''Oh come on, of course I'm helping you! See, I bet you can reveal something interesting on that faded trophy you picked up! Though if you don't, I'll keep it for myself! ''Frank (nervously): ''I'm kidding, ! But yikes, "Felicia" is spelled out in rhinestones on that beauty box. It must be the victim's, but no way am I going through that! You'll have to tell me what you find inside! ''Frank: ''And the victim's on that phone you picked up, so no doubt it's her... I think I'll go blind with all the pink. Good luck unlocking it! 'Examine Beauty Box.' ''Frank (with his shirt back on): ''Wait a second, the driver's license you found inside the victim's beauty box doesn't belong to our victim. ''Frank: ''The license belongs to a certain Tucker Smalls. What's it doing with all the victim's makeup? I agree, we need to talk to this guy! 'Ask Tucker Smalls about his driver's license in the victim's beauty box.' ''Frank: ''Tucker Smalls, found your driver's license in the beauty box of our murder victim, Felicia Steppingstone. Got any explanations? ''Tucker (holding his dog and his papers): ''So that's where it was! I was Felicia's assistant, you know, and she had me run so many errands for her that I started losing track of my own things! ''Tucker: ''Not that I wasn't all gung-ho to help her, but sometimes she kept me so busy I barely had time to even drink a protein shake! ''Tucker (sets papers down): ''But all my hard work is going to pay off soon, isn't it right, Pookie Poo? ''Frank (uneasily): ''Pookie Poo? ''Tucker (picks papers back up): ''Pookie's my pooch, and we're both terribly upset that Felicia's gone. She was going to connect me with her peoples to help me break into the industry as an actor! ''Tucker (sets papers down): ''I'll just have to find another way, I've put in my time as an assistant... Now it's time to shine like a star! 'Examine Faded Trophy.' ''Frank (winking): ''So what'd you reveal on that trophy, ? That Frank Knight is the best Officer in Pacific Bay? ''Frank: ''Guess not... It says "Best New Partnership" and lists Felicia and a certain Gary S. ''Frank: ''He likely worked closely with the victim. You're right, , let's have a chat with him! 'Talk to Gary Silver about his business relationship with Felicia.' ''Gary (winking, holding his phone): ''How can I help you, friendly officers? ''Frank: ''Hello Gary. found a trophy with both your name and that of our victim Felicia Steppingstone. ''Gary (excitedly): ''Ah, the trophy we won for our partnership as agent and actress. Let me guess, found it at my pool? I did throw a party last night to recognize her success. ''Gary (sadly): ''It's a tragedy, her death. She had a nice smile and was great to work with, but otherwise I don't have any useful information for you. ''Gary (angrily): ''It's hard when an agent loses a client, but you know, Ivywood never sleeps. So I shed my tears, had a sympathy protein shake, and had to get back in the game. ''Gary: ''Speaking of which, I've got this idea for a new series, called Criminal Space or something, where investigators solve murders. ''Gary (excitedly): ''It'll be a hit. And if you sell me the rights to your past cases, you'll be in for a huge cut of the profits. Think about it and call me, ! 'Examine Victim's Phone.' ''Frank: ''Nice work unlocking the victim's phone, ! Send it off to the lab, will ya? Not that I'm being lazy or anything... ''Frank (sweating): ''Okay... Maybe a tad bit lazy... but you're doing such a great job! 'Analyze Cell Phone.' ''Hannah (winking): ''Hey, Frank, is this your new phone? I had a suspicion, considering all the pink glitter! ''Frank: ''Aren't you just hilarious, Hannah. Now watch it before I lose my temper! ''Hannah: ''Relax! So thanks to unlocking the victim's phone, I was able to check the most recent messages she sent... or rather was trying to send. ''Hannah: ''I found a message in her drafts folder that is pretty alarming... "Someone's trying to kill me with a razor! Hiding out @ Imperial Theater." ''Frank (shocked): ''What? So the victim knew that someone was trying to kill her? That means she must have known the killer! ''Hannah (confidently): ''She also wrote that she hid out at the Imperial Theater. , you should get there quick! You'll definitely find something telling about the killer! 'Investigate Ticket Booth.' ''Frank (shocked): '', you found a pack of razor blades! That's right, both Roxie's autopsy report and the victim's text message mentioned the killer likely used a razor! ''Frank: ''The killer must have cornered the victim here and dropped the pack while pulling out the razor! There seems to be some strange substance... Better collect a sample quick, ! ''Frank (winking): ''And seeing as your instincts haven't sucked so far, I bet these torn scraps could be useful too. You were going to restore them, weren't you? 'Examine Torn Paper.' ''Frank (shocked): ''Oh look! Our victim is on the poster you just restored! But someone's written something over it. ''Frank: ''"Worst BFF ever!!!"... oh no, , not that moronic "Best Friends Forever" acronym again! That's how Abbi Absinthe described the victim! ''Frank: ''Good point, . It says "worst BFF", so their friendship must have taken an ugly turn! Good thinking, let's chat with her! 'Question Abbi Absinthe about no longer being best friends with the victim.' ''Frank: ''So, Abbi, looks like your friendship with Felicia was all an act! ''Abbi (holding her dog, angrily): ''Felicia was the worst friend ever! Like, seriously, can we not talk about her? I'd rather just drink a protein shake. ''Frank: ''You've got to talk, because right now you're a suspect in her murder! ''Abbi: ''You're joking, right? I mean, yeah, sure, I called her a phony, but she so deserved it! ''Abbi (shouting): ''I told her about this amazing audition I went for, and then she went behind my back and tried out herself... and got the part! ''Abbi: ''She didn't even apologize, and she thought she was so cool with her new show that she stopped calling me! I really started hating her then! ''Abbi (angrily): ''Like, I didn't even get an invite to the pool party for the premiere. How dare she... I totally had the perfect convertible for the party! ''Abbi (shouting): ''I'm the real star here! She thought she could out-fame me... she was so wrong! 'Examine Razor Blade Pack.' ''Frank (excitedly): ''Nice, ! You collected some white substance off of the killer's razor case! Now what are you waiting for, send it off to the lab! 'Analyze White Substance.' ''Yann (winking): ''So Frank, did you collect this substance or did you leave all the work to again? ''Frank (grinning): '' wanted to do it! Tell him, , you're just hogging all the work for yourself! ''Yann (laughing): ''Ha sure, Frank. So I took a look at the substance that collected off the razor case. ''Yann: ''The sample contained high doses of carbamide peroxide, which is typically found in bleaching agents. ''Frank: ''So what? The killer has a bunch of stains on their clothing they wanted to get out? ''Yann (crossing his arms): ''Not quite. The killer did use bleach, but a very specific kind... teeth whitener! ''Frank: ''Ah ha! Nice find, . Watch out for those pearly whites... because our killer uses teeth whitener! 'Later, at the office...' ''Frank (winking): ''Well, we've made good progress on tracking down Felicia's killer, , and I guess it's all thanks to you! ''Frank (shocked): ''Biggest news yet: Felicia knew someone was trying to kill her, and she was trying to escape! ''Frank: ''What do you think, could it have been her psychotic friend Abbi, who was jealous of Felicia's stardom? ''Frank (angrily): ''I've still got my bets on that know-it-all journalist. With her crazy hair and fake whitened teeth... I didn't like her one bit! ''Roxie (excitedly): ''Oh there you guys are! I figured you'd be at the bar at this hour, Frank. ''Frank: ''I wish, Roxie, but I'm a professional here, and we've got a murder to solve! ''Roxie: ''Yeah, whatever Frank. But , you gotta see this! While browsing singing cat videos online, I came across this video about your victim that's gone viral! 'The online video...' ''Reggie (affectionately): ''Felicia, my baby girl, I've known you for just a couple months, but you've blasted me with yo' juicy sweetness, and I'm oozing with lovin' right back at ya. ''Reggie (holding a ring): ''All I'm askin' here at this pool party, from a stud to his jewel... Baby Felicia, will you marry me? ''Felicia (sweating): ''Oh... Reggie that's so bold of you to ask on camera... ''Felicia (nervously): ''But... No. Actually Reggie, I think we should break up. ''Reggie (furiously): ''What?! Nobody breaks up with Reggie Perez... NOBODY! Chapter 3 ''Roxie Sparks (excitedly): '', an online video about your victim has gone viral! You need to take a look at this! 'The online video...' ''Reggie (holding a ring): ''All I'm askin' here at this pool party, from a stud to his jewel... Baby Felicia, will you marry me? ''Felicia (nervously): ''Um... no. Reggie, I think we should break up. ''Reggie (furiously): ''What?! Nobody breaks up with Reggie Perez... NOBODY! 'Back at the office...' ''Roxie (laughing): ''Ha! Isn't that hilarious, ? DJ Reggie P proposed to our victim, Felicia Steppingstone and got completely shut down! ''Frank: ''Are you laughing at failed relationships or something, Roxie? ''Roxie (nervously): ''Sorry, Frank, not saying break ups are funny but... Err... I'll be waiting for you guys at the bar! ''(Roxie leaves.) Frank: ''So first our victim humiliates her boyfriend, and then we find her slashed to death? What are the chances the two events are linked? ''Frank: ''I agree , it's time we had another chat with Reggie P! ''Frank (winking): ''And good point, the video was from the same pool party our victim was at last night. I could use another dip, I'll come along to investigate! 'Talk to Reggie Perez about being turned down by the victim.' ''Reggie (shouting): ''Can you believe the nerve of that girl, turning down DJ Reggie P? He be the king of the beats! ''Frank (confused): ''Can you stop calling yourself by the third person... it's confusing me. ''Reggie (crying): ''I showed that woman some real baby-makin' love, ya know? I even bought myself a new convertible in her favorite color because I knew she'd like it! ''Reggie (angrily): ''And then she not only shoots me down... but she DUMPS me? Right when I got a new show coming out too. Nu-uh. No freaking way. ''Reggie (shouting): ''Ain't nobody gonna play DJ Reggie P like that. You say you love me and this freshly whitened smile, you better love me. Or else! ''Frank: ''Or else what, Master P... Would you have killed her? ''Reggie (shocked): ''Killed her? Come on dawg, it ain't like that. Now I know I got a temper, but just give me a protein shake to cool down, and I'm good. DJ Reggie P ain't killed nobody! 'Investigate Pool Deck.' ''Frank (winking): ''Well since you didn't let me jump in the pool this time, , I got myself a drink from the tiki bar instead! Ha! ''Frank (sweating): ''I mean... of course I was looking for clues, ! What'd you find, some scraps of paper? Hope you restore something worthwhile! ''Frank: ''And this answering machine... What's it doing out here? I'm sure it's got something useful on it... If you want I'll send it to the lab straight away! 'Analyze Answering Machine.' ''Hannah: ''So the answering machine you found at the pool party, , belongs to a certain Gary Silver! ''Frank (pumping his fist): ''Hey! We know that guy... He's Felicia's agent! Makes sense, found this answering machine at his pool! Did you find anything juicy on it? ''Hannah: ''Well I managed to retrieve the last voicemails, and there was one from a casting company that selects actors for major motion pictures. ''Hannah (sadly): ''The message said that Felicia Steppingstone had failed to show up for an audition for the third time in a row. ''Hannah: ''The casting company blamed Gary for Felicia's childish and unprofessional behavior and decided "to discontinue doing any future business with Mr Silver." ''Frank (shocked): ''Discontinue business? Gary was all about the money, he must be pissed! I'm with you, , let's chat with him again! 'Ask Gary Silver about the victim's missed auditions.' ''Frank: ''So, Mr Silver, we heard your voicemail. Guess Felicia wasn't the shining star you said she was, missing some auditions and all. ''Gary (holding his phone, shouting): ''"Some" auditions? She practically missed them all! Rather than showing up to these opportunities I'm presenting her, she was only interested in parties and new clothes! ''Gary (sadly): ''She's like anyone in this spoiled generation. Once she got a little famous, she stopped putting in any effort. ''Gary (winking): ''Acting's not just about being pretty. Anyone can use teeth whitener for a better smile, myself included, but you also got to put in the work! ''Gary (angrily): ''I don't give many people chances, but when I do, I expect a lot. I don't drive a fancy convertible because I miss auditions... I do because I make auditions happen! ''Gary (shouting): ''If she's going to be lazy, then screw her. I will NOT let some brat make me look bad. 'Examine Ripped Photo.' ''Frank (winking): ''Well look at you, puzzle master, you've restored a photo! ''Frank (shocked): ''Wait a minute, that's our victim's assistant! That little jerk didn't tell us he'd been arrested! ''Frank: ''There's some text scribbled on the picture, but it's too faded to read. Think you can handle it with the powder kit, partner? 'Examine Prison Photo.' ''Frank (happily): ''Nice reveal on that prison photo, . What's it say? "You will pay for this, Felicia"? ''Frank: ''That Tucker kid must have written it, but why would he blame going to prison on Felicia? I agree, , we need to talk to him! 'Question Tucker Smalls about getting arrested.' ''Tucker (holding his dog and his papers, nervously): ''Ugh, don't show me that mug shot, I look awful! Rip it up before anyone else sees it! ''Frank (angrily): ''We're here to ask about the jail time you forgot to mention earlier, not about your smile in this photo! ''Tucker (excitedly): ''Oh, you like my smile, do you? It's probably thanks to this magical new teeth whitener I'm using. ''Tucker (sets papers down): ''Felicia's friend Abbi uses the same teeth whitener and it worked wonders on her, so I figured I'd give it a shot! ''Frank (confused): ''Stop wasting 's time! Why did you write "You will pay for this, Felicia" on the photo? Seems you had reason to be angry with her. ''Tucker (picks papers back up, sweating): ''I was just frazzled, that's all! I wanted to shine at that pool party, to meet all the hot agents who could land Pookie and me our first big roles! ''Tucker (angrily): ''But Felicia forgot her purse, so I drove my convertible as fast as I could back home to get it. ''Tucker (frightened): ''And then I got pulled over for speeding! Of course I didn't have my driver's license because it was in Felicia's beauty box! ''Tucker (shouting): ''So those jerk cops arrested me! I spent my night behind bars when I could have been signing a movie deal! ''Tucker (sadly): ''So yeah, I was a bit pissy with Felicia. But whenever I'm angry, Pookie here calms me down. Isn't that right, Pookie poo? 'Later, at the office...' ''Frank (worried): ''Not to say you aren't doing great with this case, , but all these leads you're finding keep making it harder to determine who killed Felicia! ''Frank: ''The revelation about tucker going to prison, and Gary being pissed about Felicia ditching auditions... ''Frank: ''And then that Reggie guy... Boy, does he need some anger management classes! ''Frank (rubbing his head): ''Let's just hope we catch the killer quick. I'm starting to get a headache from all this sunshine. ''Chief Marquez (pointing her finger): ''Frank! What are you still doing here? Tourists are climbing up to the Ivywood sign! You and need to get there before they contaminate the evidence! ''Frank (sweating): ''We were just on our way, weren't we, ? Come on, let's go find those last clues! 'Investigate City Viewing Point.' ''Frank (winking): ''I like to use compliments sparingly, but ... I think you're definitely on the right track here! ''Frank (excitedly): ''That bloody razor blade, right on our crime scene, and after finding an empty razor case... You've just found our murder weapon! ''Frank: ''There looks to be some unusual fragments on the blade. Go collect a sample quick! ''Frank: ''And I'll trust your instincts on this tote bag. There's likely to be something suspicious in there. ''Frank (pumping his fist): ''Better not punk out on me now, . We'll catch that killer soon... I can practically taste the victory shot already! 'Examine Bloody Razor Blade.' ''Frank (excitedly): ''Great work collecting a sample off the murder weapon, ! Now let's send it to the lab, can't wait to see what it tells us about the killer! '' Analyze Black Fragments. Yann (happily): ''So good news, . The black fragments you found on your murder weapon were composed of a specific durable plastic often used in tech gadgets. ''Yann: ''I managed to even find tiny specs of a small silicon chip with the black plastic that comes from specific listening devices. ''Yann: ''But to get the exact product, I turned to our geek expert to shed some light! ''Hannah (excitedly): ''Hey ! So the material that you collected comes from none other than a wireless phone earpiece! ''Frank (happily): ''Mark it down, ! The killer wears a phone earpiece! Can't wait to call them out on this one as soon as we catch them! 'Examine Tote Bag.' ''Frank (grinning): ''A tote bag full of touristy stuff, and you're interested in a bottle of convertible cleaner? You're losing your touch, ! ''Frank (saluting, nervously): ''Of course, , the killer drives a convertible, which makes this bottle of crucial importance! I knew that! ''Frank: ''Alright, braniac, get that cleaner off to the lab straight away for more hints about our killer! Every second counts! 'Analyze Convertible Cleaner.' ''Yann (winking): ''If only I had a convertible to use this cleaner brought me! Though that wouldn't be very practical with the kids. ''Frank: ''No time for car talk, Yann! We've got a killer to catch! What did you find on the bottle? ''Yann: ''Well I found some really fine hairs on it. And by the DNA of the sample it had to be from a canine. ''Yann (happily): ''Considering the animal and the length, the hairs could only belong to one breed of dog... chihuahuas! ''Frank (happily): ''So the killer has a chihuahua! Start barking with joy, , because now the killer is practically ours to catch! 'After completing all tasks...' ''Frank: ''Pat on the back, ! You've collected all the evidence needed to catch that killer! ''Frank: ''Now let's go... The quicker we catch the criminal the quicker I get to the bar! 'Take care of the killer now!' ''Frank: ''Tucker Smalls, you're under arrest for the murder of Felicia Steppingstone! ''Tucker (holding his dog and papers, shocked): ''What? You're crazy, old man. How could I have possibly killed Felicia when I was running errands for her all night? ''Frank: ''Well, you first tried to with a razor at the pool party, but she knew someone was following her, and so she tried to hide at the Imperial Theater. ''Frank: ''But you managed to follow her there, dropping your razor case in the process. We know it's yours. found traces of your teeth whitener on it! ''Tucker (angrily): ''So now it's a crime to have a razor? Keeping an unshaven face seems more unlawful to me! ''Frank (angrily): ''Felicia escaped you again, but not for long. You followed her up to the Ivywood sign in your convertible. brilliantly matched your tire track! ''Tucker (sweating): ''And now I'm blamed for driving a convertible? I think here is just jealous! ''Frank (shouting): ''Drop the act, Tucker! In the end that precious dog of yours gave you away. The cleaner you left on the crime scene had traces of chihuahua hair! Thanks to that dog, we've found our murderer! ''Tucker (shouting): ''Don't you put this on Pookie! He didn't have anything to do with the murder! It was me and only me! ''Frank: ''Well maybe instead of bringing a dog along as your accomplice, you should have picked a more reliable partner, like I chose ! ''Frank (angrily): ''You're under arrest! And I advise you and your dog not to bark anymore until you're in front of the judge! ''Honorable Dante: ''Tucker Smalls, you're being charged with the murder of actress Felicia Steppingstone. ''Tucker (holding his dog and papers, nervously): ''Your Honor, I can explain- ''Honorable Dante (affectionately): ''Did you bring a dog into the courtroom? Are dogs even allowed in here? I guess if they are as cute as that one, I'll make an exception... ''Tucker (shocked): ''Your Honor, I did what I did because Felicia completely ruined my life! ''Tucker (angrily): ''I was her assistant but she worked me like a slave, all day and night, running errands, doing her chores, and she yelled at me all the time! ''Tucker (nervously): ''I didn't quit because she promised me if I did well she'd introduce me to her agent and famous friends so that one day Pookie and I could be stars too. ''Tucker (shouting): ''But in the end she wasn't interested at all in helping me out! She was like a drug to me... I felt dependent on her help but really she just abused me! ''Honorable Dante: ''It's funny that you mention drugs, Mr Smalls. I took a look at your past criminal records and it looks like you were arrested recently for possession of cocaine. ''Frank (furiously): ''Cocaine? He didn't mention anything about drugs when we spoke to him Your Honor! ''Honorable Dante: ''He was pulled over last night for speeding, but without a driver's license they searched his car and found the drugs in the trunk. ''Tucker (sweating): ''You don't understand! It wasn't mine... It was Felicia's cocaine! When she made me leave the pool party to get her things, she was actually asking for the drugs! ''Tucker (angrily): ''But since the cops found it in my car, they assumed it was mine! Because of her I got a criminal record, and will never get my chance to be a star! She screwed me over! ''Tucker (shouting): ''Everyone loved her, but that pretty smile of hers was all fake! I tied her up so everyone could see her for the monster she truly was! Who's smiling now! Isn't that right, Pookie?! ''Honorable Dante (pointing a finger): ''Please keep that adorable pooch of yours out of this! Even if there was a misunderstanding about the drugs, murder is never the solution! ''Honorable Dante (holding the gavel): ''Maybe you'll have your chance to shine in prison, Tucker Smalls. For the murder of Felicia Steppingstone, this court sentences you to 20 years in prison! All rise! ''Frank (excitedly): ''Well done, , seems no matter the district or crime, you always know how to get to the bottom of things! ''Frank: ''Now it's time for me to get to the bottom of something... a pint of beer that is! Ha! Come on, let's go meet Roxie at the bar! Ivywood Confidential 1 ''Chief Andrea Marquez (crossing her arms): '', I know you've just finished another investigation, but I need your help! There's been a break-in at the Imperial Theater! ''Chief Marquez (hands on her hips): ''The film rolls for the first and only movie starring Felicia Steppingstone have been stolen. ''Russell (curiously): ''Wait, you're sending on a theft investigation? Could I go with them? ''Russell (pleading): ''Please, Andrea, ever since I've been suspected of murder, everyone at work is giving me the side-eye, even more than usual. I want to prove I'm one of the good guys! ''Chief Marquez: ''Well... I'm not sure, Russell, you're not a field officer... Okay, I'll let decide. ''Russell (winking): '', I grew up in Ivywood, I know the people here, their habits and odd behavior. I know the place like the back of my hand! ''Frank (grinning): ''You grew up in Ivywood, Russell? I had no idea! Next thing, you'll tell me you were a child-star or a rock singer... ''Frank: ''Just kidding, don't make that face! , once you're done goofing off with Russell, Gary Silver has been asking to talk with us! ''Frank (winking): ''I hope he has a role for me, I always knew I was made for the big screen! We can talk to Gary whenever you're ready. Have fun at the Imperial Theater! 'Talk to Gary Silver about his project.' ''Gary (holding his phone): ''Ah, ! I'm glad to see you again, thanks for accepting this meeting so quickly... ''Gary (excitedly): ''I have the most interesting project to show you! An offer you won't be able to refuse... ''Frank (laughing): ''Ha, I knew someone would notice my star potential! Is it for a movie? ''Gary: ''Uh... No, this offer is just for . But let me show you my idea and... ''Gary (angrily): ''Where's my tablet?! Drats, I must have forgotten it at the pool... All my life's work is on it! ''Frank (fantasizing): ''You mean that fancy pool? Sure, , we can have a look there. Wouldn't say no to a bit of sunbathing! 'Investigate Pool Party.' ''Frank (grinning): ''Alright, this tablet you've found must be Gary's! I'm curious about his project... Maybe you could unlock it so we can have a look? 'Examine Tablet.' ''Frank: ''Good job unlocking that tablet, ! Now let's see what Gary's project was about... ''Frank (shocked): ''Wait a second, there are pictures from your previous investigations on this thing! Has he been researching you, ? And what is that "Criminal Space" thing about? ''Frank (nervously): ''Project or not, it's never good to have someone spying on us... You're right, let's send this tablet to Hannah! 'Analyze Tablet.' ''Hannah (excitedly): ''Wow, , you've got quite an admirer! Gary's got files on every single investigation you've solved in Pacific Bay! ''Hannah: ''But you won't have to arrest him, not unless making over-dramatic TV shows is a crime now. Which it should be! ''Hannah (winking): ''He's just planning a show based on 's investigations... You'd better talk about this with Gary himself, really! 'Talk to Gary Silver about his TV Show.' ''Gary (holding his phone, winking): ''Ah, I see you've found my tablet! Cat's out of the bag, I guess... ''Gary: ''Let's cut to the chase: I want to buy the rights to your fascinating investigations, ! ''Gary (excitedly): ''I've got a great idea for a TV show, it'll be called "Criminal Space"! Criminal investigations, in space! It'll be a hit! ''Frank: ''Yeah well... Seeing as 's first investigation in Pacific Bay involved a man eaten by a shark, I'm not sure how this would work in space! ''Gary (winking): ''You'd be surprised at what works on TV... But let's discuss this over lunch, ! I know this great burger place with killer fries! 'Investigate Theater Entrance.' ''Russell (grinning): ''Alright, , I'd say this lipstick you've found must belong to whoever broke into the Imperial Theater! That's definite proof, no need to look further! ''Russell: ''What a messy thief, forgetting a personal item here... They're overconfident. And rich... That lipstick seems quite expensive! ''Russell: ''What's next? You're right, , we need to identify who owns that lipstick! I guess you'll want to dust it for fingerprints... 'Examine Lipstick.' ''Russell (grinning): ''Good job, ! The set of prints you've revealed on that lipstick is clear as day! Let's send it to the lab so we can identify who broke into the Imperial Theater! 'Analyze Fingerprints.' ''Hannah (happily): ''Alright, , I identified the owner of the fingerprints you revealed on that lipstick... They belong to Abbi Absinthe! ''Russell (excitedly): ''Ha! Of course! Abbi fits our thief's profile perfectly: she has money, she's proud and having her rival's last movie disappear could boost her own reputation! ''Russell: ''You're not convinced this proves Abbi stole the film rolls, ? But you found proof, and my profile is spot on! I know how people in this district are, I grew up here after all! ''Hannah: ''You grew up in Ivywood, Russell? If Roxie hears about this, she'll harass you until you show her the best bars! ''Russell: ''That's why I never told her... Anyway, , let's go talk to Abbi! 'Question Abbi Absinthe about the theft at the theater.' ''Abbi (holding her dog, angrily): ''What are you talking about? I haven't stolen any film rolls! I didn't even know Felicia had made a movie! ''Russell: ''We found your lipstick on the scene, at the Imperial Theater where the film rolls were stolen. This is undeniable proof! ''Abbi (confused): ''Are you for real? It only proves I went to the Imperial Theater recently... I'm a star, I'm there all the time! ''Russell: ''I'm afraid we still have to put you under arrest for the time being, Ms Absinthe. '(After talking to Abbi Absinthe)' ''Russell (grinning): ''Good job, , that was a quick investigation! ''Russell (confused): ''What do you mean, you still have doubts about Abbi being the thief? ''Russell (grinning): ''Trust me, she fits the profile perfectly. Abbi was jealous of Felicia and her fame, so she stole Felicia's only movie! ''Russell (winking): ''Come on, . Put this out of your mind and let's enjoy a job well done! 'Later, at the police station...' ''Russell (smiling): ''Well, , I'm glad you let me work with you. We arrested the film rolls thief, Abbi Absinthe, in a flash! I'd call this a success! ''Russell (confused): ''What do you mean, you have doubts? I told you, she fits the profile and we found her fingerprints on the scene... What more do you need? ''Frank: ''You still have doubts, ? You know, I've worked with you long enough by now to know your instincts are often right! ''Russell (angrily): ''But we've got proof! ''Frank: ''Come on, Russell, I know you're not used to working in the field, but you should trust ! ''Frank: ''I agree with you, , we should go back to the scene... Let's inspect this theater more closely! 'Investigate Ticket Booth.' ''Russell (confused): ''Okay, , you've found an empty box... I'm not sure what it'll tell us about the break-in... ''Frank (shocked): ''Wait! 's right, it's a film roll box! That's where the stolen film rolls were stocked! ''Frank: ''And now, Russell, 's going to show you how it's done by finding some samples left behind by the thief! 'Examine Film Roll Box.' ''Frank (grinning): ''Good job, ! These skin cells you found on the film roll box must belong to the real thief! ''Russell (grinning): ''Ha! I'm telling you, these skin cells will only prove Abbi's guilt! ''Frank (skeptically): ''Well, I agree with , it doesn't hurt to be sure. Let's send these cells to the lab! 'Analyze Skin Cells.' ''Yann (holding his mug): ''Well, , I examined the skin cells you found on that film roll box and... ''Yann (putting mug down, excitedly): ''The skin cells belong to Reggie Perez! Wasn't he one of your suspects in this investigation? ''Frank (shocked): ''Reggie was our victim's boyfriend! But why would he steal his ex-girlfriend's movie? ''Russell (nervously): ''What? But that's not... I'm sure Abbi did it! She fits the profile: rich, wants to be famous, linked to Felicia... ''Frank: ''Reggie fits that profile too! You led us to the wrong suspect, Russell! was right, as always. Let's arrest Reggie! 'Quiz Reggie Perez about the theft.' ''Reggie (angrily): ''What do you want from me, ? I'm busy! ''Frank (angrily): ''Busy stealing film rolls? Reggie, found proof that you broke into the Imperial Theater and stole Felicia's movie rolls! ''Reggie (shouting): ''Hey, she's the one who dumped me in public! Felicia humiliated me... There was no way I'd let her outshine me again, even after her death! ''Frank: ''You stole your murdered ex-girlfriend's movie because she was getting more famous than you? Seriously? ''Frank: ''Whatever, you're under arrest, Reggie. I'll read your rights while you read over this fine! Think of it as payment for the trouble you gave ! '(After talking to Reggie Perez)' ''Frank (holding Felicia's movie, excitedly): ''Finally, Reggie spilled everything, and we even got these film rolls back! I could even be convinced to watch this movie, ... ''Frank (sadly): ''No, you're right, we need to talk to Abbi. Russell's got some serious apologizing to do! 'Have Russell apologize to Abbi Absinthe.' ''Abbi (holding her dog): ''Thanks for proving my innocence, ... ''Abbi (shouting): ''Your partner, on the other hand, I'm never forgiving! ''Russell: ''I'm sorry, Ms Absinthe, I was merely doing my job... ''Abbi (angrily): ''Wrong! If you did your job right, like , you wouldn't have tried to pin this on me! Do I look like a thief? ''Frank (nervously): ''Looks have nothing to do with- ''Abbi (shouting): ''Shut it! , I hope you'll get that clown fired soon... Actually, I'll make sure of it myself! ''Abbi: ''Thank you for taking me out of that cell though, . I owe you at least a little thank you gift. Be sure you'll hear from me soon! 'Later, at the station...' ''Chief Marquez (pointing her finger): ''! What the hell happened? Some starlet's lawyer called to tell me she wants to sue Russell! ''Russell (nervously): ''I apologize, Chief Marquez, it was my fault. I... I messed up. Actually, 's the one who corrected my mistake... ''Chief Maruqez (hands on her hips, furiously): ''That's unacceptable, Russell! Just a week ago you were suspected of murder, and now you've managed to botch up a simple theft investigation! ''Chief Marquez: ''You're the best profiler I've seen, and is vouching for you to stay on the team, but if you mess up again I'll be forced to suspend you! ''Chief Marquez: ''Now, I'll deal with Ms Absinthe's lawyer, but this is your last warning, Russell. ''(Chief Marquez leaves.) ''Russell (embarrassed): ''Well... I can't say I didn't deserve this. I should have guessed coming back to Ivywood would only bring me trouble... ''Russell (smiling): ''That was nice of you to back me up, though, . After the mess I made, you really didn't have to! ''Russell: ''I was overconfident, I should be more... humble, like you, . I'll find a way to fix this! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts